Monstruo
by Enigma07
Summary: Del amor nació el dolor, y del dolor el monstruo en quién se convirtió. Sasuke quedaría para siempre grabado como fuego en la piel de Sakura.
1. Veneno

**Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Mi agradecimiento a **_Katte Turner_** por haberse tomado el tiempo de betear este escrito. Eres increíble, Katte.

* * *

.

Espero que disfrutes de la lectura.

* * *

 **Monstruo**

 **.**

 **I**

Veneno

 **.**

" _ **Te daré la vuelta, te romperé y te tragaré.**_

 _ **Te robare y me complaceré contigo. Te volveré un desastre.**_

 _ **Estoy grabado en tu corazón. Así que aunque muera quiero vivir por siempre."**_ _— Monster / EXO_

 **.**

Solo cuando pierdes lo que creías reemplazable es el momento en que te das cuenta cuán importante e indispensable es para ti ese algo o alguien. Él se percató de aquello demasiado tarde, no solo rompió el corazón de ella, sino también el suyo en el proceso.

Ahora ella estaba entre los brazos de otro hombre, y no era cualquier hombre. El tercero, aquella persona que hacía de ese amor un doloroso triangulo amoroso, no era otro que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Buscarla? ¿Reclamar por ella? ¿Abrazarla y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, y como si con solo eso se solucionaría todo? No. Naruto no se merecía eso.

La amistad era importante para Sasuke Uchiha. En su trágica infancia, en esos días en los que eran unos más grises que otros, Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado. Con la pérdida de sus padres, el mundo de Sasuke oscureció. Solo Itachi y Naruto estuvieron ahí; en el presente él tenía que estar para ellos.

Había forjado un lazo muy fuerte con Naruto, no podía romperlo. Aunque quedara deshecho. Aunque tuviera que alejar a la persona que le robaba sonrisas de genuina felicidad y tuviera el poder de hacer brillar sus opacos ojos negros. No había otra opción y aquello le sabía tan amargo.

Y en los pensamientos de Sasuke solo rondaba una única pregunta: ¿Por qué Naruto también se tuvo que enamorar de Sakura Haruno?

 **ººº**

 _Sentada sobre la misma banca del parque que con frecuencia solían concurrir, se encontraba Sakura. Su cabello largo y lacio caía sobre su espalda, llevaba un vestido de algodón color blanco, y sobre su boca brillo labial._

 _Lo había citado el día anterior, según ella debía de decirle algo muy importante y no podía esperar más._

 _Él lo sabía, él siempre supo lo que ella le diría._

 _Cuando llegó a ella, la saludó como siempre solía hacerlo, le preguntó cómo estaba, a lo que ella respondió:_

— _Bien. —Lo había mirado un instante y luego había bajado su mirada al suelo—. Bueno, en realidad… estoy algo nerviosa. —Confesó._

 _Él en sumo silencio, caminó hasta su lado y tomó asiento._

— _¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —Preguntó, como si ninguna de las palabras que la chica pronunció a continuación las conociera._

— _Sasuke, tú… —Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín—. Tú, me gustas. —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, temiendo por la respuesta de Uchiha. —Me gustas demasiado._

 _Como un puñal, aquellas palabras se clavaron en su corazón._

 _Silencio._

— _No tienes que decir nada, Sasuke-_

— _Lo siento, Sakura. —Cortó a la mitad la oración que ella estaba formando—. Hay alguien más._

 _Y lo había. Había alguien más entre ellos._

 _Como un balde de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza y un ruido de cristales rotos, Sakura fue incapaz de abrir la boca en minutos._

 _Sasuke solo podía callar, y lamentarlo en su interior._

— _Entiendo. —Fue lo único que salió de los carnosos labios de Sakura._

 _Sin más que decir, y sin que Sasuke dijera nada más, Sakura se levantó, lo miró un segundo y sonrió con tristeza._

— _Nos vemos luego, Sasuke. —Se despidió, dejando atrás la figura desolada de Uchiha._

 _Ambos eran concientes de que no volverían a verse._

 _Ella se fue con un corazón destruido, y él intentaba no salir corriendo tras ella como todo su ser se lo pedía a aullidos._

 _La dejó marchar. La depositó en los brazos de Naruto, no había vuelta atrás._

 _La amistad antes que el amor. Aquella promesa de un pasado no le permitió alcanzar al amor que escapaba de entre sus pálidas manos._

… **º … º …**

El tiempo había pasado. Sin aguantar más, y decidido, la buscó.

Estaba plantado frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. No lo soportó. No pudo renunciar a ella. Sin importar los métodos que había usado para apartarla de su mente y corazón, nada había funcionado.

Dos golpes secos contra la puerta alertaron a la chica que se encontraba dentro. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca; aquella chica de melena rosada y ojos verdes que abrió la puerta, lo miró sorprendida.

Desde aquel día en que él la había rechazado nunca más habían vuelto a verse ni a hablar. Eran desconocidos, eran extraños el uno para el otro.

—Hola, Sakura.

—Hola…Sasuke. —Correspondió al saludo, con la voz más fría que alguna vez Sasuke, había escuchado salir de sus rosados labios.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó, su mirada penetraba la de ella con intensidad.

—Ahora no puedo, Sasuke. —Respondió apresurada. —Estoy esperando a Naruto.

Una sonrisa de superioridad asomó en los finos labios de Uchiha.

—Mientes, Sakura. Sé que Naruto hoy no vendrá.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Es cierto, Naruto no vendrá. —Lo miró un instante para luego volver a hablar. — En realidad no hay nada de qué hablar. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke? —Interrogó con dolor, mientras sus pensamientos iban y volvían, desde un pasado al presente.

Fue el turno en que Sasuke no emitió palabra alguna.

—Ya es tarde, Sasuke. —Declaró sin ninguna duda de sus palabras, sin apartar la mirada de él. —Ya no puedes tenerme… Ya es tarde.

—Sakura —pronunció con anhelo su nombre—. Sé que aún sientes-

—No, Sasuke. Ya no siento nada. —Respondió la chica ante la afirmación que Sasuke no había terminado de pronunciar. —Vete, por favor.

Él se fue en silencio, como habitualmente solía mantenerse, con el corazón quebrado en mil pedazos, si era aún posible que se rompiera más. Ella ya tenía su corazón fragmentado, pero el dolor era insoportable. Cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, y todo quedó en un sepulcral silencio, su llanto llenó la habitación. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, su garganta ardía como el mismo infierno; aunque su ser sentía cómo el frío la envolvía más y más.

Sasuke solo había conseguido avanzar unos cuantos metros hacia la salida del departamento de Sakura.

El miedo a perderla para siempre recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Él, que en tantas ocasiones creía que el amor era poco necesario para vivir; ahora era diferente, ahora sentía que, si no tenía a Sakura a su lado, estaría muerto en vida.

Entonces fue cuando todo se fue al demonio, cuando decidió convertirse en la peor persona que viviera en la tierra.

Amaba a Sakura, la deseaba, y poseía la convicción de que esa noche sería suya. Solamente suya, porque sabía que ella así lo sentía, que solo le correspondía a él.

Giró sobre sus talones y acortó la distancia que los separaba, tocó a la puerta una vez más y sin dudarlo, cuando está esta se abrió, besó a Sakura con furia. Sus bocas se unieron con desesperación, con necesidad y con una pizca de temor. Estaban haciendo algo que no debían, estaban fallando, tanto él como amigo y ella como novia.

Pero la pasión recorría cada poro de sus cuerpos, y el amor que sentían les nublaba la razón. Todo dejó de existir alrededor, se olvidaron hasta de sus nombres, solo sintieron.

El dolor se iba disipando. Las caricias sanaban las heridas, los besos cálidos secaban las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas, la unión de sus cuerpos reparaba aquel órgano latente que en ambos se encontraba hecho añicos.

El monstruo ahora no se encontraba debajo de la cama, como siempre pensó de niña, el monstruo se hallaba sobre el cuerpo de ella. Besando sus labios, su cuello, sus clavículas, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, como un ángel dispuesto a caer del cielo a una tierra llena de tentaciones.

Lo que una vez fue miedo ahora era placer. El placer de lo prohibido, de lo incorrecto, y sin embargo, el sabor de aquella blasfemia era tan dulce, que no le importaba repetir aquel pecado toda la noche.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax aquella noche sin estrellas, el nombre del otro salió despedido en un cálido susurro. Cuánto sentimiento había tras decir un nombre, cuánto amor impregnaba las paredes de aquella habitación. Y el sufrimiento… Cuánto sufrimiento les esperaba después de haber hecho, en lo oculto, el amor.

Sasuke le dio un último beso, degustando aquel dulce sabor que solo la boca de Sakura poseía para él. A falta de oxígeno, aquel beso terminó. Sus miradas se conectaron, diciendo tanto, pero pudiendo confesar con palabras tan poco.

Sasuke se acomodó al costado de ella, sobre aquella cama en la que hace momentos habían pecado sin remordimiento alguno. Él la atrajo por la cintura posesivamente, y ella se dejó, reposando su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de Uchiha.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura pronto cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Olvidando durante el sueño sin querer y recordando, al despertar, lo que desearían verdaderamente enterar en lo inconciente de sus mentes.

… **º … º …**

El reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita al lado de su cama, marcaba las 6:30 AM. Tan pronto como recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche, buscó tanto con su verde mirada como con sus manos el cuerpo de Sasuke.

No obstante, no importaba cuánto tanteara con sus manos el costado de la cama, ni cuánto campo pudieran abarcar sus ojos, él ya no estaba.

Sakura sintió el vació que se iba formando en su pecho, sintió miedo, y comprendió que una vez más lo había perdido. Aunque intentó olvidarlo, falló. Sasuke siempre sería el único en su corazón, el único con el que soñaría cada noche y el que robaría cada suspiro de sus labios. Sasuke Uchiha viviría para siempre en ella.

Lo seguía amando, era estúpido seguir negando lo obvio… Entonces, ¿debería encontrarlo y decírselo, debería romper con Naruto y correr a los brazos de Sasuke como siempre lo deseó? Era tan fácil pensarlo, pero no llevarlo a cabo. La realidad era tan complicada, que a simple vista, tantas cosas quedaban ignoradas.

Llorar la perdida de Sasuke, tal vez, era un precio justo después de lo que había hecho.

 **ººº**

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraban rojos de tanto haber llorado. Las mangas de su abrigo empapado de tanto secar cada gota que escapaba rebelde de su opaca mirada.

Cuando Naruto le contó de la partida de Sasuke del país, su corazón se rompió. El corazón que aquella noche sintió como con cada caricia se reparaba, ahora volvía a estar roto.

Se había marchado, se había alejado a kilómetros y kilómetros de ella, sin decir una palabra. Sin pronunciar más que su nombre la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¡¿Por qué no te pude olvidar cuando tuve la oportunidad?! —Gritó desesperada, la angustia que cargaba se reflejaba con tan solo observarla un instante.

Él tan lejos, y ella deseándolo a su lado.

Él con su corazón reparado, y ella sintiendo como el nombre de él se grababa a fuego en su corazón. Quedando escrita sobre su piel para siempre su esencia, torturándola cada minuto, cada instante que transcurría en su vida.

Ni la distancia ni el olvido eran un camino que pudiera tomar. Sasuke era aquel cruel monstruo que viviría en ella por siempre, sin importar el contexto, sin importar el hecho de que cada noche no era él quien acariciaba su sucia piel, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Y fue sólo en ese momento de tormento, cuando recordó las palabras que él le dijo, antes de que la historia comenzara:

" _Amar es destruir, ser amado es ser destruido"_

No te enamores si no estas dispuesta a caer en el fondo del abismo.

—Él tenía tanta razón —susurró para sí misma—, nunca debí caer. Pero lo hice, lo hice y no me arrepiento.

* * *

Hola, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. Ya sea que te haya gustado o no; me encantaría que me dejaras un review con tu opinión.


	2. Tragedia de amor

_**Disclaimer`s applied.**_

 _ **Sin BETA**_ _ **.**_

.

* * *

 ** _Monstruo_**

.

II

Tragedia de amor

 _[Nunca más veras el amor que solía tener,_

 _ya no trates de amarme, no ahora.]_

.

.

.

[Residencia Uzumaki / Tokio / Lunes — Entre 07:00 AM y 07:30 AM]

Ella se movía de un lado a otro en la cama, las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo sudoroso a causa de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, su corazón latía desbocado, y de sus ojos descendían pequeñas lágrimas, acompañadas de un débil quejido de dolor.

Aquel despreciable ser no la dejaba en paz, la estaba torturando. Era el mismo maldito _monstruo_ que la había abandonado hacía meses.

Al desgraciado no le basto con hacer más deprimente su existencia, sino que ahora también la hacía sentir miserable en sus sueños; volvía todo su entorno una asquerosa pesadilla.

Sus ojos, el color de sus despreciables ojos negros; bañados de lujuria, buscando placer en su piel. Con sus manos como las garras de un león hambriento al acecho, trazando, apretando, saboreando su anatomía con un insoportable descaro.

Lo odiaba, pero lo deseaba tanto al mismo tiempo. La enfermaba, la desquiciaba de tal manera que no lo podía explicarlo sin sonar incoherente.

¿Durante cuantas noches aquel _monstruo_ le había hecho la misma visita? Eran tantas desde que se había marchado a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, que había perdido la cuenta.

Sus finos labios se acercaban lentamente a los suyos; lo necesitaba, lo quería, quería sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, degustar su boca con el mismo placer que él siempre lo hacía. No aguantaba mas, sus largos y delgados brazos se estiraban al cuello de su _pesadilla_. Ya podía sentir su fresco aliento mezclarse con el suyo, la pasión burbujeando entre ellos, las intensas ganas de explorar su boca... Solo unos centímetros más cerca.

Podía sentir, ya casi, ya casi podía sentir los finos labios de _Sasuke_ sobre los suyos.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, despierta! —La llamó Naruto.

—Mmm…—Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, para luego posarlos en la figura a su lado.

—Tenías una pesadilla —explicó—, no dejabas de quejarte, y llorar. ¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupe. —Estiró su bronceada mano para secar el rastro de lágrimas del rostro de ella.

—Sí, sí. Me encuentro bien, Naruto. —Respondió. Una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No podía contarle a Naruto nada de lo que había soñado minutos atrás. —¿Qué hora es?

El chico volteó a ver la hora en la mesita de luz que estaba del lado de su cama.

—Las siete y media, con exactitud. —Le regaló una de sus brillantes y calurosas sonrisas. —¿Desayunamos?

¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan buena, cariñosa y honesta? Se preguntaba Sakura. No lo merecía.

—Claro —Asintió con entusiasmo—. ¿Café con tres de azúcar y tostadas con mantequilla y jalea de ciruela?

—Tú si me conoces. —Se acercó al rostro de Sakura y depositó un beso en la mejilla con dulzura.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Sakura agarró con ambas manos su cabeza. Inhaló hondo y con calma soltó todo el aire retenido.

.

.

.

[Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda / Tokio / Martes — 08:05 AM]

El sol que resplandecía en el firmamento, le daba con calidez, la bienvenida al joven natal del país. La brisa soplaba suave, moviendo sus negros cabellos de un lado a otro.

—Estoy en casa otra vez. —Una sonrisa arrogante se estiró en su rostro.

Recogió sus maletas con calma y con paso firme camino hasta donde un auto negro lo esperaba, al lado de este se encontraba un hombre que reconoció al instante.

—Itachi. —Saludó secamente.

—Buenos días también para ti, Sasuke. Sí, yo también me alegro de verte después de meses. —Respondió, con burla Itachi. Se acercó hasta su hermano y tomó sus maletas para meterlas en la cajuela del auto—. Vamos, pequeño hermanito.

—Deja de llamarme así, Itachi, es molesto. —Se quejó, entrando en el lado del copiloto.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? ¿Madara sigue siendo tan estricto como siempre? —Interrogó con interés.

A Itachi aún le quedaban varias dudas sobre el apuro de Sasuke en irse del país aquella vez. Su hermano solo le había dado la penosa escusa de querer cambiar de aire, y de esta manera poder aprender lo necesario en las empresas que manejaba su tío Madara Uchiha en China. Todo aquello no cerraba, uno porque Madara desde hacía bastante había estado insistido en que su querido sobrino —tal como el lo llamaba— vaya a vivir con él, a lo cuál Sasuke se había estado negando con rotundidad a tal petición. Un cambio muy brusco de la noche a la mañana que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza. Dos, ni siquiera se lo había dicho de frente o despedido de nadie, hasta a Naruto, su mejor amigo, le tuvo que avisar él de su partida ese mismo día. Sasuke solo le había enviado un mensaje entrada la madrugada de su partida del país, era mayor, después de todo no podía retenerlo por siempre y era conciente de ello. Lo dejó ir, pero ahora que había vuelto, necesitaba una explicación algo más coherente para actuar de esa manera tan precipitada en él. Aunque conociéndolo bien, Sasuke no diría nada.

—De maravilla. —Sus ojos negros exploraban el paisaje—. Y Madara es estricto como dicen, pero es lo que toda empresa necesita en verdad. Alguien que los guíe con rectitud y autoridad. De no tener el carácter que tiene, nunca hubiera llegado tan alto, ¿no lo crees?

—Veo que has aprendido bastante de él. —Comentó entre risas. —Claro que lo creo, es una persona bastante astuta para los negocios y para emprender importantes organizaciones en distintos países. Además de trabajar en la empresa, ¿has hecho alguna otra cosa? —Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Itachi—lo llamó—, ¿qué parte de iba a trabajar no entendiste cuando te lo mencioné?—sus ojos negros se posaron en su hermano.

—No todo es trabajar y trabajar, Sasuke. —Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo, y se volteo hacia su hermano—. Además ni siquiera me habías comentado mucho aquel día, con lo que viene a presentarse mi duda, ¿por qué la prisa de irte del país aquella madrugada? —Su voz salió dura y sus ojos lo analizaban detalladamente.

El semáforo se volvió verde e Itachi apartó la mirada de un mudo Sasuke, para avanzar el camino a su casa.

Si tan solo su hermano supiera porque se quiso ir tan apresuradamente del país aquella madrugada, ahora mismo lo estaría bajando del auto, para luego matarlo a golpes por ser un maldito cabrón insensible ¿Merecía que lo golpearan? Sí, por supuesto que lo tenía bien merecido; pensó el menor de los hijos de Fugaku.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí? —Se resignó a preguntar el menor, sin dejar de evitar la mirada de su hermano mayor.

—Si te refieres a los negocios de la empresa, muy bien; Kakashi me ha estado ayudando bastante. —Suspiró cansado—. Por otro lado, si te referías a Naruto y Sakura, ellos me han estado preguntando bastante por ti todo este tiempo. Naruto me dijo que intentó comunicarse contigo, pero que no respondías a sus llamadas. Lo cuál es curioso porque yo podía comunicarme fácilmente contigo, por lo que solo me deja a pensar que no querías-

—¿Qué quieres saber, Itachi? —Lo cortó con enojo en su voz. Su mirada aún seguía fija en el paisaje que se iba mostrando a través de la ventana. —Odio cuando te pones en plan de detective e intentas hacer de todo un maldito misterio por resolver.

—¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes?

—Nada, no ha sucedido nada, sólo… Luego iré a hablar con él. —Respondió con voz neutra. Un resoplido de fastidio salió expulsado de entre sus delgados labios.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Su vida parecía estar girando entorno a esa única palabra últimamente.

.

.

.

[Residencia Uchiha / Tokio / Martes — Entre 14:45 PM y 15:53 PM]

Luego de almorzar con su hermano, Sasuke se dispuso a desarmar sus maletas. También necesitaba darse una ducha y descansar un poco. Más tarde, y aunque realmente no tenía el valor aún de verlo a la cara, tenía que ir a hablar con Naruto. ¿Le diría lo que ocurrió seis meses atrás? Al parecer, Sakura no le había contado nada, por lo que él no tendría tampoco que decir nada. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles si se quedaban en el pasado. Y en silencio. Su amigo no debía pagar el precio del error que tanto él como Sakura cometieron aquella noche.

¿Sakura Haruno? Al parecer había tomado las cosas mejor de las que imaginó. Lo que para él había sido, de un modo sentimental, su entrega a una mujer; para ella no fue más que una noche de sexo. Era momento de dejar de idealizarla como la mujer perfecta, no era más que una más del montón que había conocido y seguiría conociendo a lo largo de su vida.

Luego de desempacar y guardar cada pertenencia en su sitio, se metió bajo el agua tibia de la ducha. Una ducha siempre era buena para pensar las cosas con más calma.

Una vez terminó de ducharse y vestirse con un boxer y un short color azul, salió del baño secando su rebelde cabello. Su mirada se posó sobre un retrato que se hallaba inerte en una repisa; dejó la toalla a un lado y tomó el cuadro.

Una sonrisa surcó por sus labios. Recordaba aquel día como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese instante.

¿Por qué los recuerdos más lindos también eran los que más dolían?

En aquella foto estaba Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos color esmeraldas llenos de brillo. Estaba feliz, estaban felices, pues al lado de ella se encontraba él. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro era genuina, era una sonrisa real. Era otro tiempo, uno donde aún existía la posibilidad de estar con ella sin tener que arruinarlo como lo había hecho. Era tarde para volver a decidir que opción era la mejor para todos, sobre todo para él.

Si tan solo Naruto no hubiera estado en el medio, la historia hoy sería diferente. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba y, por un lado, estaba agradecido de la presencia del chico en su vida.

Dejó nuevamente el retrato en su lugar, no merecía la pena la ilusión de algo que no pasaría jamás.

Puso el despertador a las ocho, pues Naruto —según su hermano— salía del trabajo a las nueve, eso le daría tiempo de descansar unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

[Residencia Uzumaki / Tokio / Martes — 20:56 PM]

—Residencia Uzumaki. —Contestó el teléfono Sakura.

—Sakura, soy yo, Naruto…—Hizo una pausa, medio dudoso en seguir hablando—. Se ha juntado mucho trabajo, llegaré tarde hoy.

Sakura frunció sus delgadas cejas.

—¿No puede encargarse alguien más, Naruto? La cena ya va a estar lista. —Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. —Además la semana pasada también te han dejado demasiado trabajo para hacer, últimamente te la pasas más en el trabajo que conmigo. —Se quejó.

La risa nerviosa del chico se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Ya se lo imaginaba Sakura rascándose la nuca, como siempre que estaba nervioso, parecía un tic en él.

—Lo siento, Sakura. —Se disculpó apenado—. Trataré de terminar lo más rápido que pueda para estar contigo. —Trató de animarla. —Prometo compensarte.

Sakura suspiró, una vez más tendría que cenar sola. Claro, si es que le daba apetito y ganas de hacerlo.

—Esta bien, Naruto. Nos vemos luego, cuídate. —Respondió.

—Claro, Sakura. Nos vemos, te quiero. —Se despidió el chico.

—También te quiero, Naruto.

La comunicación se cortó, Sakura se quedó observando un instante el teléfono. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se encaminó a ver como iba la cocción de los alimentos que serían la cena de esa noche.

Otra solitaria cena.

.

.

.

[A unas cuadras de la residencia Uzumaki / Tokio / Martes — 21:36 PM]

Varias casas de lujosa apariencia se hallaban a los costados de la acera, preciosos jardines, bien cuidados, y con una apariencia de llevar horas y horas de mantenimiento se alzaban para contemplación de la vista.

—Al parecer el idiota de Naruto ha cambiado de trabajo. —Farfulló al aire Uchiha al observar el lugar. —Al menos Itachi dijo que se había mudado a esta parte de la ciudad.

Tenía la opción de llamarlo para comprobar si su hermano no le había gastado una —para nada graciosa— broma o realmente esta viviendo entre lujos y riquezas. No perdía nada con llamar a la puerta de la dirección que tenía en mano.

Bajó del auto, puso seguridad al auto, metió una mano el bolsillo del pantalón y con elegancia camino tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de madera de la casa.

Antes que nada inhaló y exhaló bastante aire. Luego carraspeó un poco para aclarar su voz, para luego tocar el timbre de la residencia.

Después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos apresurados a lo lejos, y antes de que la puerta se abierta, una voz bastante conocida llegó a sus oídos.

—Terminaste más rápido de lo que creí, Na-

Sus ojos chocaron en una intensa batalla de miradas. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y él con una neutralidad intranquilizante.

Sakura tragó saliva, sin poder apartar la mirada de la persona que se hallaba parada delante de ella.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Sakura. —Respondió, mirándola aún con intensidad. —¿Se encuentra, Naruto? —Sus ojos la recorrieron con ese mismo descaro que ella ya había visto antes, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

—No, Naruto está trabajando. —Respondió con voz plana mientras apartaba la vista de su rostro. —¿Cuándo… Cuándo has regresado?

—He llegado hoy. —Dijo con indiferencia. —¿Por qué?

Sakura apenas mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Por nada en especial.

—Avísale a Naruto que estuve aquí. —Cortó el incomodo silencio que se había formado entorno a ellos. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado estacionado su auto. —Necesito hablar con él.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con un deje de desespero.

—Tenemos que aclarar algunas cuestiones. —Respondió con simpleza.

—No me refería a eso, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El amargo recuerdo de aquella mañana donde se despertó sola, sin Sasuke a su lado, pasó por su mente.

—No hice nada que tú no quisieras, Sakura. —Su vista seguía al frente, sin mirarla.

Sakura redujo la distancia que él había creado.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Murmuró lastimada. —¿Solo fue un juego para ti, verdad?

¿Un juego? De en serio ella venía a hablar de juegos. A hacerse la victima. Menuda farsante. Pensó, Sasuke.

—De haber sido un juego, no fui el único que tomó partida. —Se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja alzada. —¿O no, señora Uzumaki?

Sakura llevó con rapidez su mano a la espalda, ocultando lo obvio a esas alturas.

Lo había visto, Sasuke había visto el anillo en su mano. Se aterrorizó ante aquello la chica. Reprendiéndose en su mente.

—Sigues siendo tan infantil como siempre, Sakura. —Escupió antes de retomar su camino.

La puerta del auto se cerró, y la mirada de Sakura se perdió al final de la calle junto con el auto y su conductor.

—Sasuke…

.

.

.

[Residencia Uchiha / Tokio / Miércoles — 07:10]

Ambos hermanos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina, uno en frente del otro. Itachi leía las noticias del día en el periódico y Sasuke, por su parte, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no me mencionaste que ellos se habían casado? —Dejó escapar la pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Itachi alzó la vista del periódico y la posó en Sasuke.

—No era quién para decírtelo. —Contestó con simpleza, volviendo a dirigir su vista a la sección de economía.

Sasuke resopló irritado.

—¿Hace cuánto? —Volvió a romper el silencio que se mantenía.

—Tres meses. —Tomó un sorbo de su café. —¿Algo más que quieras saber? —Le brindo su atención al chico.

—No. —Sasuke bebió el resto de café amargo que quedaba en su taza—. Nos vemos luego.

—¿A dónde vas? Pensé que hoy querrías ir a la empresa conmigo, tarde o temprano te tocará ocuparte de ella también. —Explicó calmado el hombre.

Uchiha sonrió de lado, se puso su campera y emprendió su marcha a la salida del lugar.

—Tal vez pasé luego, creo que podrás arreglártelas muy bien sin mí un par de horas.

Itachi sonrió ante su comentario, ¿acaso no venía haciéndolo durante todo ese tiempo?

—Bien. Cuídate, Sasuke. —Pidió.

El menor asintió y desapareció de la vista analizadora de su hermano.

—No puedo creer como va el aumento de la inflación. —Expresó Itachi ante la noticia que se exponía ante él.

.

.

.

[Parque — / Tokio / Miércoles — 10:05 PM]

" _Sasuke, tú… Tú me gustas"._

" _Entiendo"._

" _Nos vemos luego, Sasuke"._

Sus ojos negros estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Lo sentía todo al estar en ese lugar y a la vez no podía odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacia; el recuerdo de aquella vez en que rechazó a Sakura punzaba en su cabeza. Se intensificaba, y por momentos, deseaba volver al pasado, de todas formas ya había cometido un error fatal. Ya había fallado a su mejor amigo, a su promesa y a él mismo.

Escaparse no había servido de nada, el rumbo de las cosas era aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Intentó olvidarla, buscó en otras mujeres la esencia de Sakura, pero ninguna llegó (ni siquiera por su aspecto) a asemejarse a ella. No podía ser más idiota, después de todo, incluso de enterarse de que Sakura se había casado, no podía dejar de amarla, le seguía siendo fiel como un gran estúpido.

—Tengo que arrancarla de mi cabeza. —Sus manos presionaban su cabeza con intensidad. —Tengo que lograr apartarla de mi vida. —En sus negros ojos una llama de determinación se iba prendiendo de a poco. En su ser algo rugió con fuerza, como un grito antes de empezar la batalla.

Había idealizado a Sakura, la colocó en un lugar donde tenía que ser imposible alcanzarla. Le puso las etiquetas de perfección, honestidad, nobleza; para Sasuke era la mujer correcta. La irremplazable. Pero eso tenía que cambiar.

Sakura no había tardado más de tres meses en olvidarlo, sin importarle nada de él. Bueno, ahora era momento de que Sasuke le haga recordar que jamás podría borrar su error y muchos menos olvidarlo como ella creía.

¿Estaba siendo cruel al pensar de esa manera? Tal vez.

—Sí, ahora te amo —murmuró al aire—, pero sé que al final lograré que eso cambie. Eliminaré este sentimiento de mi cuerpo, por que Sakura, tú no lo mereces, realmente no lo mereces y yo tampoco. —Sacó de su chaqueta su móvil, buscó entre sus contactos y pulsó el botón de llamar.

.

.

.

[Empresa Hyūga / Tokio / Miércoles — 10:25 PM]

Los papeles que antes se encontraban prolijamente apilados, la taza blanca con pocas gotas del café servido con anterioridad, bolígrafos y aquel retrato de una chica con melena rosa y ojos esmeraldas, ahora se hallaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. El responsable de aquel desorden, Naruto Uzumaki.

En un acto de deseo y a falta de una cómoda cama, las cosas del escritorio salieron volando por la mano del chico de cabellos rubios.

—No…esperaba…—Suplicaba la chica que se encontraba reposando sobre el escritorio y bajo el cuerpo de Uzumaki —. La puerta, Na-Naruto…

El chico besaba su cuello suave y níveo, de vez en cuando lo mordía con suavidad.

—La he cerrado, no te preocupes. —Susurró, su voz salió sensual de entre sus labios. Sus manos recorrían con lujuria el cuerpo de la chica.

Ante la seguridad de que nadie podría entrar a la oficina, ella agarró del cuello de la camisa al chico y lo acercó a su boca, lo esperaba deseosa, sedienta de sus intensos besos.

Naruto, ni lento ni perezoso, complació a la chica de largos cabellos negros que gemía debajo de él.

Pronto ambos necesitaban mucho más que simples y fogosos besos, querían sentirse. Las manos de Naruto desabrochaban con rapidez la camisa blanca de ella, mientras la chica tiraba de los cabellos rubios de él, al sentir su aliento cálido acariciar la piel de sus senos.

El sujetador de la chica salió volando a algún rincón de la oficina, cuando el móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar.

El sonido de llamada entrante no cesaba.

—Naruto —lo llamó ella con dulzura—, Naruto, el móvil. Esta… mmm… Esta sonando.

—Déjalo, ahora estoy contigo. —Respondió para volver a lamer los senos de ella.

El sonido, después de solo unos cuantos segundos, se volvió molesto para ambos amantes.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó con irritación el rubio. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, atendió. — Diga.

—Cuanto tiempo, _dobe_.

—¿Sasuke?

.

.

.

[ — / Tokyo – China / Jueves / - ]

—¿Estas seguro, Sasuke?

—Completamente.

—Bien. Tomaré tu palabra.

—Hmp.

—No me defraudes.

—No lo haré, tío.

Una risa se escuchó desde la otra línea antes de que el sonido de "fin de la llamada", suene.

Sasuke observó los papeles en sus manos por un instante.

Debía hablar lo antes posible con aquel tal Hyūga Neji.

.

.

.

[Empresa Uchiha / Tokyo / jueves / 10:30 AM]

Dos tazas de café junto a muchos archivos diferentes posaban sobre el escritorio de Itachi.

—¿Y bien? —Interrogó el hombre sentado frente al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. —¿Qué crees?

—No lo sé. —Respondió cansinamente. —Pero no me gusta para nada. No confío demasiado en Madara. —Agregó.

—Y creó que haces bien. —Acotó Kakashi. —Primero tu padre, ahora Sasuke.

—Esta claro que sus intenciones no son para nada buenas. —Escupió Itachi—. No puedo entender como Sasuke no se da cuenta.

—Esta cegado. —Afirmó el hombre de cabellos color plata y mirada lejana—. Tu padre actuó de forma similar en un pasado, y gracias a su avaricia casi lo pierde todo.

—Lo sé, Kakashi. —Los ojos de Itachi se contemplaban cansados. Las ojeras eran más notorias con el pasar de los días. Suspiró fastidiado. —No puedo ir en contra de Madara. Estamos prácticamente en sus manos. Si quiere a Sasuke para sus asquerosos negocios no puedo hacer nada. No puedo sacrificar lo poco que nos queda y en lo que tanto hemos estado trabajando para que crezca. —Negó con la cabeza. —Solo queda en Sasuke decidir qué va a hacer y con quién va a quedarse.

—Esperemos que haga lo correcto. —Rompió el silencio Hatake. —Por su propio bien.

—Y por el nuestro. —Declaró con seriedad Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

[Empresa Akatsuki / China / Jueves / —]

Diez hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa. En la cabecera se hallaba de manera imponente Madara Uchiha. Intimidando con su mirada a los demás empresarios allí reunidos.

—Los convoqué aquí porque tengo la agradable noticia de informales que —hizo una pausa para sonreír con un deje de malicia, atributo natural de su persona—, pronto las empresas Hyūga ya no serán un problema para nosotros.

Los aplausos de los hombres allí presentes se hicieron oír por toda la sala de conferencia.

—Al igual que la empresa familiar Senju —expresó, recordando los viejos tiempos—, ya no serán un jodido dolor de cabeza para los negocios futuros. Además…

—Señor, Madara. —Llamó uno de los hombres que portaba lentes de marco redondo.

—¿Si? —Respondió con voz gruesa Madara. Observó al sujeto con fastidio por tal interrupción.

Todos habían dirigido la mirada hacia aquel hombre que se había atrevido a alzar la mano a mientras Madara continuaba hablando.

—¿Cómo lograremos eso? Según sé, aún no hemos contactado con el dueño de las empresas Hyūga y-

—¿Quién dice que no hemos contacto con ellos, Yakushi? —Preguntó altivo.

—Lo siento. —Hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa. —No lo sabía, señor.

—Hmp. —Miró a todos los presentes con superioridad. —Todo esta en muy buenas manos. Como dije con anterioridad, los Hyūga dejaran de ser un problema.

.

.

.

[Residencia Uzumaki / Tokyo / Viernes / 20:17 PM]

—¿Estas bromeando verdad, Naruto? —La voz de Sakura estaba cargada de furia.

El rubio al otro lado de la línea intentaba articular palabra para excusarse ante su esposa. Aunque le era un poco difícil hacerlo mientas la prima, del dueño de la empresa, recorría su cuerpo con lujuria y reclamo.

—No, cariño. —Intentó tranquilizar a la mujer del otro lado. —Es que justo a última hora surgió un imprevisto en la empresa. Tengo que quedarme un par de horas más. De en serio que no quiero hacerlo, pero debo. —Recalcó lo último.

—¿Siempre será así, Naruto? —Sakura empezó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Estaba harta de la actitud de su esposo. Estaba cansada de Naruto. De todo en realidad. —¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! ¡Cenaré sola, como desde hace dos meses lo vengo haciendo!

—Sakura-

—¡Y no te preocupes en regresar temprano, no estaré esperándote nuevamente como una idiota! —Sakura cortó la llamada sin darle oportunidad alguna al rubio. — Imbécil… —Susurró dolida.

.

.

.

[Empresa Hyuga / Tokyo / Viernes / Entre 20:19 y las 20:45 PM]

—¿Cuándo lo harás, Naruto? —Preguntó la chica, haciendo un puchero que al rubio se le hizo en demasía, apetecible.

—Pronto. —Murmuró sensualmente en la oreja de Hinata. A continuación mordió con descaro el lóbulo de la chica, arrancando el primer gemido de la noche de aquella pequeña boca, que en esa ocasión llevaba un labial color rojo puesto.

Como cada noche en que Naruto avisaba a Sakura que llegaría tarde, él y Hinata disfrutaban de su larga y habitual sesión de sexo. Sobre el escritorio, el suelo, los sillones. Donde sea; el lugar no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos.

Ocultos de los ojos curiosos. En las sombras, escondiéndose como viles ladrones a punto de saquear aquello que no les pertenece. Solos, entre cuatro paredes del anteúltimo piso de la prestigiosa empresa Hyūga.

Pero esa noche era diferente a las anteriores, a cualquiera donde el ladrón logró salirse con la suya. Esa noche dos ojos contemplaban aquel acto con rabia y mucha decepción. Apretando con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula. Conteniéndose a escasos pasos de la puerta de la oficina —la cual había quedado entreabierta, dejando ver el interior— donde Naruto y Hinata jadeaban de puro placer, sin remordimientos ni pena.

"Lo odiaba. Naruto era tan mierda como él". La persona que los descubrió, pronto se alejó del lugar. Sin decir palabra alguna y sin hacer ningún movimiento para detener lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

[— / Tokio / Sábado-Domingo / —]

Durante aquellos dos días no había parado de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

¿Debía hablar o no? Esa interrogante no se esfumó de su mente por horas.

No era quién para reclamarle nada. Él se había comportado como un idiota también, pero ella no lo merecía. Una parte de él lo obligaba a ir y decirle, mientas la otra creía que era mejor callar, mantener silencio se presentaba como una buena opción. Guardar aquello que había presenciado en su interior. Mantenerlo en lo más oculto y tratar, por todos los medios, de olvidarlo.

Aunque una parte de él creía que ella también lo merecía. Después de todo había actuado como una perra. Diciendo que lo amaba, reclamándole por su partida, intentando ocultar su matrimonio.

Era una lucha entre: "ella lo merece" y "ella no lo merece".

Sin embargo, las luchas, en algún punto, siempre acaban.

Maldición, sí que lo merece; fue su pensamiento final para el dilema.

 _._

 _._

 _._

[Residencia Uzumaki / Tokyo / Lunes / 19:40 PM]

Después de todo era un idiota que aún la seguía queriendo, por más negación que pusiera de escusa.

Su mano se levantó hasta alcanzar el timbre y acto seguido presionarlo. Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces para tratar de tranquilizarse. Su pulso aún se encontraba algo acelerado por lo que iba a hacer.

Los pasos detrás de la puerta no se hicieron esperar, pronto la puerta se abrió ante él, dejando ver a la mujer de la casa.

Ella lo quedó mirando callada, sin saber como reaccionar antela inesperada visita. Se suponía que Sasuke no la quería ver ni en figurita. Después de la primera y última vez que lo había visto desde que regreso, Sasuke le había dado a entender aquello. Parecía detestarla, y Sakura creía que la distancia entre ellos era lo mejor para ambos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó ante el silencio de Sakura.

—Sí, sí, claro. —Dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en un incomodo silencio.

—Eh… ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No. —Negó Sasuke—. Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura. —Comenzó decidido.

—Bien. —Ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiera. —Siéntate. —Ofreció.

Sasuke se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala. En su interior intentaba hallar las palabras correctas para confesar aquello que había presenciado unas noches atrás en las oficinas Hyūga.

—¿Y bien, que sucede? —Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad. Aquel silencio la tenía realmente incomoda.

—Naruto te esta engañando. —Soltó sin más. Yendo al grano sin ninguna clase de filtro.

Bueno aquella no había sido la mejor manera de decirlo, pero así era él. Directo. Al menos en algunas situaciones.

La risa de Sakura se oyó en la sala.

—Eso es imposible. —Expresó con certeza la chica. Con su mano llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Sasuke sabía muy bien que hacía aquello cuando estaba nerviosa. —Naruto no-

—¿Por qué crees que en ocasiones llega más tarde del trabajo, Sakura? —Interrogó con veneno en la voz, Uchiha. —Porque ha estado llegando más tarde, ¿no es así?

—Eso es porque tiene mucho trabajo, Sasuke. —Acotó ella. —Es normal que Naruto quiera terminar todo lo antes posible. —Su seguridad iba decayendo por cada palabra que salía de su boca. Se estaba mintiendo cruelmente.

—¿Eso crees? —La presionó.

—Esto es estúpido, ¿a qué has venido? ¿No era que me detestabas?

—Creí que debías saberlo, sólo eso —Dijo serio. Sus ojos se posaron con intensidad sobre la figura de Sakura—. Es asqueroso vivir engañado, ¿o no, Sakura?

La chica explotó tras aquellas palabras llenas de cinismo.

—¡No sé que intentas con esto Sasuke, pero no te creo! —Gritó sin importarle lo que luego podrían llegar a decir los vecinos.

—¡Ese es tu maldito problema, señora Uzumaki! —Profirió con ira.

—¡¿Señora Uzumaki?! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, idiota?!

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Sasuke.

Con pasos rápidos y largos acortó la distancia entre ellos. Tomó las muñecas de la chica y la acercó a él con brusquedad. Estampando sus labios contra los de Sakura sin cuidado.

Ella intentó resistirse al principio, pero luego cedió.

Fue solo por unos instantes. Pero ambos experimentaron el calor, la pasión, el amor recíproco de aquella noche. Antes de que Sakura lo empujara lejos de sus labios y de su vida.

—¡No, aléjate!

—Hmp. —Una risa seca salió de entre los labios de Sasuke. —Creí en ti, Sakura.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Yo creí en ti, Sasuke. —Reprochó ella. —Dijiste que nunca me mentirías. —Le recriminó.

Sasuke no apartó su oscura mirada en ningún momento.

—Y a mi me gustaría poder creer que tu amor no fue una sucia mentira, pero lo fue. —Sentenció.

Sakura dejó escapar un jadeo de asombró. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y una a una empezaron a caer. Mojando la alfombra de la sala.

—No tienes el derecho de decirme eso. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Intentando secar con el puño de su suéter las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. —Tú me dijiste que me amabas, que era la única mujer para ti, y luego te fuiste ¡No te quedaste! ¡No luchaste por mi, Sasuke! —Gritó su dolor en la cara de Uchiha. —Te fuiste como un maldito cobarde sin siquiera intentar aclarar las cosas.

—¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mi marcharme aquella noche?! ¡¿Creíste que no me sentiría como una maldita basura?! Había traicionado a mi mejor amigo, y aún así no me arrepentí. —La furia brotaba de cada poro del cuerpo de Sasuke. —Me gustaría pensar que también fui él único para ti. —Acortó los pasos que los separaban y tomó entre sus dedos la mano que portaba el anillo de casada de Sakura. —Pero no lo fui. —Escupió con rencor.

Sakura tiró de su mano. Alejándola del contacto de Sasuke.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Lo acusó llena rabia—. Te dije que te amaba, te lo confesé, me declaré, Sasuke. —Susurró entre lágrimas. —Y tú rompiste mi corazón. Dijiste que había alguien más, me mentiste.

Sasuke rió, mientras apretada con fuerza la mandíbula.

—No mentí. —La sinceridad se notaba en sus facciones, en su voz. —Había alguien más. Naruto se encontraba ahí, entre nosotros. —Sacó al exterior lo que tanto tiempo había estado guardando. —Él me lo había contado, Sakura. No podía meterme, Naruto siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite. Él me dijo que te amaba, no podía hacer nada. —Dejo salir con resignación.

—Entonces, ¿qué estas haciendo ahora, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Merecías saber la verdad. —Respondió. —Y Naruto también. —Declaró serio.

—No me interesa, Sasuke. —Sus ojos esmeraldas lo fulminaron. —Vete. Deja a Naruto fuera de esto. No lo merece.

—Lo merece tanto como tú, Sakura. —Escupió con veneno. —Aún sin saber que lo engañaste, él no dudo en engañarte a ti. Sin interesarle siquiera el hecho de que están casados.

—No te creo. Naruto no haría eso ¡Naruto no es como tú!

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Sasuke, pero no lo dejo ver. Una sonrisa acida asomó en sus labios únicamente.

—Es cierto, no soy como Naruto. Yo no te hubiera hecho daño si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Naruto nunca me hizo daño. Él me ama. —Otro golpe más. —En cambio tú, tú me dejaste. Me usaste. Nunca me amaste en realidad, no fui importante, no fui la suficiente. —Ahogó un gemido de angustia.

—Fuiste importante para mí. —Apretó los dientes. —Fuiste la única por mucho tiempo, fuiste la única para mí esa noche. —Ya no le importaba quedar expuesto. —Pero no eres lo suficiente ahora y no lo volverás a ser jamás. —Pronunció sin miedo. —El amor termina siendo una mierda, Sakura.

Sakura se abalanzó hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sus manos hechas puños empezaron a golpear con fuerza el pecho de Uchiha.

—¡Te odio, Sasuke! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Sasuke agarró ambas manos de Sakura y las alejó de su cuerpo.

—Lo fui hasta ahora, Sakura, pero ya no más. Lo intenté, pero es obvio que nada va a cambiar. Puedes creerme o no, ese será tu problema. —Sin pizca de delicadeza dejo caer el cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá de la sala.

Sasuke camino hasta la puerta de salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, escuchó las últimas palabras de Sakura.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Naruto me ama y yo lo amo a él!

.

.

.

[Residencia Uchiha / Tokyo / Lunes / 21:15 PM]

Sasuke había llegado a su casa hecho una furia. Tenía ganas de romper cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, pero eso no ayudaría en nada. Solo le traería más problemas.

Debía irse, debía marcharse de Tokyo.

Se acercó hasta su cajonera y empezó a sacar su ropa, metiendo rápidamente cada prenda en la maleta. No le importaba el orden en ese momento.

Agarró los papeles que esa mañana había hecho firmar en la empresa Hyūga, y los acomodó en un maletín.

Antes de que Sasuke terminara de guardar sus pertenencias, Itachi ingresó en su habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó con sorpresa en su rostro.

—Me tengo que ir, Itachi. —Respondió. Evitando la mirada acusadora de su hermano.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Madara fue hospitalizado. Tengo que regresar a China. Necesita que me haga cargo de la empresa por un tiempo. —Resolvió con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a su hermano mayor de decir algo al respecto.

—¿Pero-

—Luego te explico, Itachi. Tengo que irme, el vuelo sale en una hora.

.

.

.

[Residencia Uzumaki / Tokyo / Lunes / 22:45 PM]

—Sakura, Sakura…

A lo lejos Sakura sentía que alguien la estaba llamando. Pero no tenía ganas de despertar, quería seguir _soñando_.

—Sakura, despierta. Necesitamos hablar. —Escuchó la chica de melena rosa que Naruto decía con seriedad.

—N-Naruto… —Susurró quedamente.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Once menos cuarto.

—¿Hoy también te dejaron más trabajo? —Preguntó tranquila.

Naruto trago saliva antes de empezar a hablar. Había llegado la hora de ser sincero con Sakura.

—No, Sakura. No me dejaron trabajo.

El silencio hizo presencia entre ambos. Creando suspenso con cada segundo transcurrido en el que ninguna decía ni hacía nada para romperlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —Interrogó con miedo la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

—Hay otra persona, Sakura. —Murmuró con nerviosismo y culpa. —Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño. Solo pasó y no pude evitarlo. De en serio, nunca quise lastimarte, Sakura. —Habló con pesar en la voz. La tristeza y la culpa se reflejaban en sus ojos celestes. —Perdóname.

.

.

.

[—/ Tokyo / Martes / 00:47 AM]

—Itachi…

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó dudoso a pesar de que aquel número era de ella—. ¿Me escuchas? —Volvió a preguntar ante el silencio del otro lado.

—Sasuke…él…Itachi yo no quería hacerlo. —Pronunció aquellas palabras que para Uchiha no tenían sentido alguno.

—Sakura, cálmate. —Pidió, mientras se frotaba los ojos por culpa del cansancio. —¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?

— ¡Lo arruine de nuevo, Itachi! —El llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte. —Necesito explicarle todo, pero no me contesta el celular. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. —Suplicó entre sollozos.

Itachi suspiró.

—Sakura… —El hombre hizo una pausa larga, donde tomó nuevamente aire—. Sasuke regreso a China. Madara lo llamó de urgencia. Al parecer estará por un tiempo indefinido allí. Han internado a nuestro tío y Sasuke es el único que puede hacerse cargo de la empresa de momento. —Explicó, temiendo lo que ella fuera hacer. —Lo siento.

—Gracias, Itachi. —El llanto de Sakura era desconsolado.

—Sakura—La llamó.

—¿Si? —contestó con voz quebrada.

—No hagas ninguna locura, promételo. —Pidió.

—No haré ninguna locura, Itachi. —Respondió con sinceridad. —Necesito hablar con él. Necesito hablar con Sasuke. Solo eso. —Susurró débilmente.

—Y lo harás. —Afirmó—. No sé que haya sucedido, Sakura, pero todo se arreglará. —Intentó consolarla.

.

.

.

[Empresa Akatsuki / China / Jueves / 22:14 PM]

La risa de Madara resonó en la gran oficina donde se hallaban sentados. Brindando por los logros conseguidos.

—Así que le dijiste a tu querido hermano que había sufrido de una recaída y fui internado de urgencia ¡Astuto! —Volvió a reír el hombre mientras llenaba una vez más su copa con vino.

—Bueno, de otra forma no me hubiera dejado marchar pronto. —Murmuró Sasuke— A veces es un maldito fastidio.

—Bueno ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él. —Dijo serio el dueño de Akatsuki. —Todo marchó a la perfección. Neji Hyūga ya no es dueño de sus empresas ¡Todo gracias ti sobrino! No tendrás que volver a Tokyo nunca más.

" _No tendrás que volver a Tokyo nunca más"_

Sí, era lo ideal. Ya no había nada allí de su interés. Itachi tenía su lugar en aquella empresa, Naruto había terminado siendo tan mierda como lo fue en su momento de falsa ignorancia. No tenía padres por los cuales preocuparse. Y Sakura, Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que una vez deseo. No era más que una perdida de tiempo para sus objetivos. Un maldito obstáculo en el camino. Una persistente molestia.

Merecía todo aquello. Él quiso ayudarla y ella solo…Lo deshecho una vez más. Lo eligió a Naruto sobre él. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba aquel amor que sentía por él? Jamás existió. Ahora se encontraba segura de ello.

" _Te amé Sakura y tú sólo lo desperdiciaste."_

La ilusión se rompió. Había soñado con el amor y todo había acabado en decepción. Terminó convirtiéndose en lo que despreciaba. Las historias de amor no pertenecían más que a los cuentos de ficción. La realidad era cruel, dura y sin una pizca de amor verdadero y puro.

El amor que una vez sintió por Sakura no era más que una tragedia. Una tragedia de amor.

.

.

.

 _El monstruo no puede albergar más amor que odio. No existe el equilibrio en él; esa es la triste tragedia de esta historia._

 _El monstruo no pudo soportar tanto dolor, sin embargo, de ese dolor floreció el amor una vez._

 _Un amor tan intenso, que a orillas del abismo, cayó y descendió poco a poco hasta sus profundidades._

 _En el fondo solo lo esperaba un abrasador odio, un odio que hasta el último día lo mantendría cautivo entre sus manos._

* * *

¡Sorpresa!

Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo esta segunda parte/continuación.

Todo review que quieras dejar es más que bienvenido.

Me pregunto si esto contará como regalo por navidad…

Saludos.


End file.
